


Hydra

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art illustration for the 2013 Supernatural Tentacle Big Bang</p><p>These characters aren't mine, but this illustration sure is, so don't steal it or repost it elsewhere without permission please! May good karma be yours as a result of your kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for [Hydra](http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/83744.html) by Cherie_Morte on Livejournal.

  



End file.
